OOT
by yinyangneko
Summary: Unique lives a normal, kind of lonely life, until she is called to join a mysterious group called OOT. Will she agree to join or decline?  sorry new at this not very good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Yinyangneko: hello and thank you for reading my first story! Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't not own "The Hangover". But I do own everything else.

'Ugh' I thought to myself. This year math just had to be my last class. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher; my focus was on the slowly ticking clock. 'Three, two, one!' The bell rang; I quickly grabbed my things and ran out the door. While I was walking back to my house I saw a group of people gathered around a jewelry store. Most of them were yelling "They did it again! OOT!" I didn't know who the OOT was so I continued walking back to house. Once I got my stupid key to work, I swung my backpack on the table and started my homework. After finishing my 'HW' I had a nice hot bubble bath. It felt good to have my ears and tail out, yes u heard me I'm a neko. It's a long story but… I'll tell it anyways. So when I was 10 years old (6 years ago) my parents got into a terrible car accident. What I didn't know at the time was that my mom's side of the family has some nekos in it. Yeah, so now I, Unique, live alone in a nice 2 bedrooms, 2 bathroom, and single floor house. I went to the kitchen to make some popcorn, and put in the movie "The Hangover." It was around 7:30, when the movie was over so I got up and put the dishes in the sink. I was startled when someone knocked on the door; automatically my ears and tail disappeared. Then a tiny slip of paper was slid under the door, carefully I unfolded the paper.

You are to meet us at the school building on E 8th street at 8pm at the school house today.

-anonymous

"What!" I screeched as I looked at the clock which read 7:56. I scrambled to get a regular shirt and jeans; I grabbed my house keys and started running like the wind. I barely made it, but I tell you the school house looked more like a cemetery to me. While I observed the "school house" I didn't see the dark figure creepy towards me. They grabbed my waist and held a knife to my neck.

"Don't move." The voice said, I did as I was told. Behind a tree a boy around 16? Stepped out to view, he had grey hair with pale grey eyes, around 5'8".

"Wow, you're a cutie." He smirked

"What!" I yelled but the person behind me tightened their grip.

"We are part of the OOT." He began." We want you to join."

"Huh?" I said this is a decision to think over.

Yinyangneko: Will Unique join? Or will she decline? Well…..read the next chapter to find out!

' ' thoughts " " talking/ conversation


	2. Chapter 2

Yinyangneko: okay second chapter um… enjoy!

It's been three days since I meet the mysterious members of OOT. I'm currently at the library in the corner of the room. I was trying to do some research on OOT but nothing that I wanted popped up, whoever they are like to keep a low profile on the group. I sighed I got up; I got another letter that said to meet them again at the same place. But instead of the boy meeting me a girl about 15 came to greet me.

"Hi, I'm Akira." The girl had dark, dirt, brown hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Um…hello?" I said quite unsure what else to say.

"What's your name?"She asked with a bright smile.

"Unique. Why are you here?" I asked with a confused look.

"I'm part of OOT, I was sent here to see what your answer is." Akira said in a serious tone, I gulped 'do I join or do I run off and pretend nothing happened?'

"I-I'll join OOT." I said hesitantly, Akira smiled and glomped me.

"Cool! Welcome to the OOT and sorry for the other meeting." She said, I gave her a confused look, she continued.

"When I held the knife to your throat, I didn't mean to scare you." She said looking down.

"It's ok." I said giving her an apologetic smile, she returned the smile and got up and motioned me to follow her. We walked into the school house, some windows were broken the halls had mold on them the lockers were rusted. But strangely enough the staircase looked brand new, polished, marble. She climbed the stairs and stopped at the second class room to the left, and opened the door. There were four girls that I didn't know.

"Guys this is Unique, the last member of the group introduce your self's." Akira said in a demanding tone.

"I'm Gin." Said a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello I'm Cho." Cho had long dark chocolate brown hair, milk brown eyes.

"Akane." Akane had shoulder length brown hair with a blonde streak through it and pale gold eyes.

"And I'm Usagi." A soft voice whispered, she had pitch black hair with red tinted grey eyes.

" Nice to meet you all." I said smiling with a small wave. Akira clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.

"Now that intros are done I'm going to show Unique where she will be living from now on, bye!" She said dragging me along. We walked a good ways until we came to a two story house.

"Here's where you will be staying from now on." She said opening the door.

Yinyangneko: please read the next chapter !

Unique: yeah I wanna know what behind that door


End file.
